


Working with the Devil

by Lostinmysins



Category: BBC Sherlock, MorMor - Fandom, Moriarty - Fandom, Sherlock - Fandom, Sherlock Holmes - fandom
Genre: Bondage, M/M, S&M, Sadism, Sexual Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 21:38:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lostinmysins/pseuds/Lostinmysins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Post His Last Vow - Season 3 episode 3] Sebastian has been hiding out in London with Jim while they watched as Sherlock tried to destroy Jim's web though there were some who would rather die then cross Moriarty. The two are trying to rebuild the web or start a new one that way they can have more fun and now that Sherlock was a murderer it would make the game that much more exciting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Working with the Devil

**Author's Note:**

> [Slight spoilers if you haven't seen His Last Vow] - Sebastian Moran is currently residing in London with his boss James Moriarty who is as close to the devil as you will find in the criminal world. This story is about how the two of them work together and collide.

Moran was sitting in the flat watching some tele to pass the time as he awaited for Jim to come back to the flat when the TV began to show little pieces of static around the program before the static took over the whole of the TV and then there was just Jim. Jim smiling at the camera with the words ‘Miss Me’ by his face. Sebastian couldn't help the small smile that crept up on his face as he knew that because it was Jim that the signal would be broadcast on every screen around the city just to make sure to grab everyone's attention. Especially so that even the mighty Mycroft Holmes would be able to see it. 

“So that’s how you're going to keep him in the country, nice one Boss” Moran chuckled as he said the words, as it was Moriarty’s intention to keep Sherlock in the country even if he did kill a man that just made the chase more interesting.

Though as the thought popped into the snipers head he heard the something entering the lock on the door and on instinct grabbed the Beretta in his leg holster and pointed it towards the door, his sapphire eyes pinned on the door, an old military reflex from Afghanistan. Though when the door opened he saw the dark hair and sunken eyes of his employer smiling, 

"Be a good boy and point that thing somewhere else Tiger" Jim's voice was velvet as always as he watched the blonde with a smirk on his face. 

Sebastian placed the gun back into the holster. “I saw the performance very nice” Sebastian smirked as he pushed himself off the sofa there was a hint of sarcasm in his tone. He headed towards the man. "I'm sure that your darling rival will be off the plane and on his way back to Baker Street by now"

"Don't get jealous now Seb" Jim couldn't help but tease the sniper knowing exactly how to push his buttons. Though Jim knew that without Sebastian there wouldn’t be a come back this soon after Sherlock had dismantled his empire, or at least the majority of it. The sniper had pretended to be Moriarty to those followers that would truly stay with the man until they died knowing that if they betrayed him a far worse fate would be waiting for them. 

“You know tiger I’m certainly in the mood for some fun” Jim smirked as he slowly closed the gap in between the two of them. 

“Thats nice” Sebastian replied with a calmer tone, “You can just go use one of your other partners can’t you, I’m meant to be going elsewhere tonight or had you forgotten” The blonde raised his eyebrow as he stared at the smaller dark haired man, whose face seemed to twist into a darker sadistic expression. 

“Now Sebastian dear, I had forgotten about your little mission tonight but right now I _want_ you, Understand” Jim’s tone hinted at his rather indecent intentions which managed to get a dark smile off his partner in crime. 

“Well now Jim, it seems I’ll just have to postpone my extracurricular activities” Sebastian couldn't help the dark smile the curved up onto his face. It was only a split second before both of the murderer’s where grabbing onto each other and pulling each other together, their lips crashing down on the others gasping at the hungry kiss. Their bodies smacking against one another, being pinned against walls and on various other furniture. Sebastian managed to take control of the chaos and aim them towards the bedroom in the apartment. The two of them falling onto the bed that lay in the centre of the large room. 

“Now who’s being such a good boy Tiger” Jim managed to squeeze the words out after the long passionate kissing had taken the majority of his breath away. 

“Well you know me boss, always full of surprises” Seb quirked his eyebrow up as he too was a little out of breath before grabbing from the dresser just to the left of the bed the pair of handcuffs that lay there. They weren't normally on display like this but Seb has just been interrogating a new potential client for Jim so he’d used them to make sure that the guy couldn't get up from his chair, so when the blonde had gotten home and changed out of the bloody, sweaty clothes he’d just chucked them on the bedside table before he headed into the shower. Though it would take a miracle to get them on Jim without him noticing, the best way to distract the devil was to give his mind other things to think about. With that thought Sebastian slammed his lips on Jim’s once again robbing the man of his oxygen as he slid his tongue in and out of the dark haired mans mouth occasionally nipping and biting at his lips while moving his hands to grab at Jim’s making it seem like he was planning to pin the man down which got an eager growl from Jim but the growl turned into a fierce bite as soon as Jim realised what was going on but by that point it was too late. Sebastian pulled his lips away from Jim’s to let the two of them get some air though Seb had noticed the warm sensation of liquid sliding down his chin. The man placed his hand to his lips and found blood on his fingers. 

“Now that was just rude wasn't it Daddy" Seb's tone was laced with seduction as he sat up, his hips currently in between his bosses legs as he glanced down at the tied up Moriarty. "What a view" There was a smugness in Seb's tone that Jim didn't appreciate as he managed to wrap his legs around Sebs hips and yanked the man forward closer to his chest. 

"I will personally carve a new set of scars into you if you don't uncuff me" Jim whispered into Sebastian's ear knowing it was a weak spot for the ex military sniper though his voice was threatening. 

"Is that a promise" Sebastian couldn't help the smug reply as he waited to see what the criminal would do. 

-End- [Continuation if requested c:]


End file.
